friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ishimura Elite
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ishimura Elite page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 1LugiaLover (Talk) 01:54, October 31, 2011 You're invited to Roleplay: A Day As Royal Siblings [[User:1LugiaLover|'I am a dwarf, and I'm digging a hole ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|'Diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole~']] 12:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! I'm new here and was wondering if you wanted to roleplay. ^^ I've been doing so for a few years now so no need to worry about n00bishness. Sadow-sama 03:06, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Not sure.... Depending on the size, they should play if you add them as a regular image. If they are small, they shoulkd play automatically, but if they're a bit big, they'll only play when you lik on them. [[User:1LugiaLover|'I am a dwarf, and I'm digging a hole ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' Diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole~']] 20:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) We ''were ''making a process to it, but since you have the third highest edit count and have done alot you shall be the last of our admins at the moment.-- 11:28, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Really? I'm sure it is awesome! Can I see it once it's done scanning?-- 21:22, February 28, 2012 (UTC) It is awesome! Love it. I could upload it to Coma's page if you want.-- 22:07, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the categorizing! I'm rather new with most wiki policies, so I apologize for any further sloppiness. Thanks again, for the further advice and help! Jade Stare 17:11, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just wanting to ask you something. A while ago, I came across some old pony characters (Made them way back when I sucked at drawing and was watching the first generation show). Problem is, they're based the Seven Holy Virtues. I'm not sure if you have SHV Ponies, though you probably do, or at least have them planned. I'm just asking if you wouldn't be offended if I make pages for them, because I don't want to be copying your idea, but I like bringing old characters "back to life", so to speak. Luckily, their color scheme is only slightly related to what I'd assume your Virtues would look like. (Smae as the Sins, but white instead of black). Mine are RAINBOW with white manes as well as streaks on the opposite side of the color spectrum (Orange is opposite blue, red is opposite green, etc) Anyway, that is all. I hope you don't take anny offense as none is intended. [[User:1LugiaLover|'"I too, am Carl. We are all Carl..." "Neat." ]][[User talk:1LugiaLover| "Yes...neat...REMOVE HIS BRAIN!"]] 13:53, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Surprising, but I guess not many people focus on the Virtues more than the sins. And alright. I only renamed npthem things like "Patient Plum" to be cautious. When I get on a computer (currently on ipad, thus explaining spelling wrrors) I'll respect younger me's wishes and name them what they used to be. Ane I guess so, that is, if we can think of something to tie them together. [[User:1LugiaLover|"I too, am Carl. We are all Carl..." "Neat." ]][[User talk:1LugiaLover| "Yes...neat...REMOVE HIS BRAIN!"''']] 17:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC)